Eleven Years
by starsfalldown
Summary: "He can't mother. He never could love you." Scorpius Malfoy has a revelation about his father.


_****_

_**Don't own Characters, only plot (: everything else is the work of J.K (:**_

* * *

As a bolt of bright lightning stabbed through the darkness, a hunched figure; dragging a suspicious bundle, could be seen beyond the shrubbery of the manner.

Scorpius could see the figure struggling to carry the weight – heave, heave, heave, then rest for a second just as another bolt of lightning streaked through the night sky.

"It can't be…" he gasped as a streak of light passed over the tired and worn face of his father.

Scorpius' father was a well mannered man, rich and powerful in the society he had built up around his family since the second war. Draco Malfoy was definitely not the type to be lugging around an unknown bundle during a severe thunder storm. You would usually be more likely to find him within his manor, perched in front of the fire in his own personal study – reading from one of the many priceless novels and tomes that he surrounded himself with.

Scorpius continued to watch his father's struggl from his perch on the windowsill of his spacious quarters. He was speechless – what on earth had possessed his father? Suddenly as though time had been toggled into slow motion, Scorpius watched as his father fell over the object of his current attention and landed flat on his back with a look of agony across his face. With another flash of lightening, Scorpius was gone, running through the Manor, down the magnificent stare case that would take him to the entrance.

"Father!" he exclaimed as he flung open the door, "father wait!" but his father only paused momentarily to look up at Scorpius as he tried to lift himself from the ground. Scorpius took one, two, three steps into the rain but Draco was already staggering away – forgetting the heap of what appeared to be cloth - that he had been trudging through the rain - behind.

"Father," Scorpius call out again, running down the path to only glance down and realise what had appeared to be a bundle of cloth was actually his mother – Astoria was laying on the grass in a heap, unconscious but thankfully still visibly breathing.

His father all but forgotten, Scorpius knelt down beside his mother and hoisted her up into his arms. Astoria Malfoy had always been a petite woman, so Scorpius had no struggle to carry his mother back into the house and just as , Scorpius' younger brother; Phoenix came into the room – Astoria began to stir.

"Draco I'm sorry!" Astoria struggled in her sons grip.

"It's okay mother," Phoenix whispered "we won't let him hurt you again," as his brother gently lay their mother down in her bed.

Scorpius was staring down at her resting figure 'it had never been this bad before,' he thought to himself, 'what changed? Why tonight?'

Suddenly he was brought from his thoughts by Phoenix saying something, "- insists on trying again and again doesn't she?" finishing by covering up the bruise that was now making its self present across her collar bone. "You'd think that after last time she wouldn't try to bring him back again."

Scorpius didn't say anything just continued to stare at their mother. He of course knew what Phoenix meant. Their father had gone mad with grief after Hermione Weasly- née Granger, had died not long after the birth of her second child. Scorpius recalled his name being Hugo, he would now in his first year of Hogwarts if he remembered correctly.

Draco was not allowed to see her before she died, her husband pronounced her too sick to be seen by anyone, although though he knew fully that it were Draco Malfoy's son that she had just given birth to. As far as Scorpius and Phoenix knew, his father had, had an affair with Hermione Weasley- née Granger that had gone on for many a years.

They figured it was not any of their business. However if anyone were to track their fathers life and mark down every significant moment, another could also be found in that of Hermione's. Scorpius himself was indeed the result of the very same track. His current Girlfriend; Rose Weasley was conceived just month before himself, his parents were wed not half a year after the infamous Granger-Weasly wedding and the day Hermione Weasley- née Granger died; Draco Malfoy fell into a depression as deep as Hell its self.

The first time their father laid eyes on his third child was at his lovers funeral. It was a heart breaking sight and after that day, Draco Malfoy had withdrawn inside himself, refusing to take Hugo as his own; saying he would be better suited to live with the Weasley's along with his sister, never to know of his true parentage.

Now resided in the little guest house in the field behind the Malfoy Manner, Draco bided his time reading tomes and occasionally allowing Scorpius of Phoenix to visit for short periods of time, until it was his time to leave this world and move onto the next to be with his love.

Scorpius and his Brother had learnt to not think about it, but their mother would go down there every few months to try and convince Draco that it was silly sitting down there all day every day reading. He would get angry at her and scream and yell and kick her out screaming that she didn't understand. Because the only thing that would keep him from seeing that beautiful Woman tucked into that coffin as though she were merely sleeping – was to read the books that she so dearly loved.

Just as Phoenix made a move to leave the room Astoria began to stir again, starting to whimper and finding it hard to breathe as tears were falling freely. Her boy's sat with her, comforting her until her sobs died down.

Phoenix sighed, rubbing his mother's arm gently, "You know what father is like, you couldn't have possibly thought he would change. What could possibly be different from last time?"

Astoria did not look at either of her sons, choosing instead to stare out the window at the light that was now on in the small guest house. "Today is the eleven anniversary of her death." she whispered. "I thought today," a sob escaped her throat. "I thought today. He would be different... I thought he would finally love me as he loved her."

"But he won't." Was all Scorpius said, thinking of his own love. "He can't mother. He never could." With that Scorpius left his mother sobbing into his brothers arms. He would go visit his father and talk, this time he could actually understand his father's pain.

_The End_

* * *

**_October 6, 2010._**

**_i wrote this piece slightly differently for my first semester English and i've changed is slightly to fit the ship. i hope you like it (:_**  
**_xx review, yay or nay? good, bad? thanks._**


End file.
